Scorpius, New Marauders
by ghoul100
Summary: Following Scorpius and the next generation of wizards, Scorpius tries to break his family's dark ties. He befriends Rose Weasley, Albus Potter and (Xenias) Emma Holt. They become the new generation of Marauders (Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and prongs). However something dark is stirring in hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Scorpius, New Marauders Ch.1**

 **This is my first Fanfic on her, and my first for Harry Potter, I am super scared, I have a Deviantart if you want to check it out, it's Ghoul100. Please review, I really appreciate it, and I will post more of this story soon.**

"Don't worry about what house you're in" Scorpius's mother assured him

"Still, if you get sorted into Hufflepuff I'll disinherit you" Draco added

"Draco!" Astoria scolded

"Right, I'm just kidding, if you get sorted into Hufflepuff we'll kick you out, let alone Gryffindor"

"Honestly" Astoria sighed "We don't mind, we love you no matter what"

"And what about grandad" Scorpius choked, causing his parents to cast worried looks; however they were spared answering by the shrill whistle of the train. Scorpius was the last to board, and as he heaved his trunk up he heard his mother ask

"What do we do about your father, if he isn't a slytherin?"

"It doesn't matter, he will be" Draco said proudly.

Scorpius hefted his trunk down the corridor, checking each compartment, they were almost all full, and from those that weren't he only received snares. Even if he found the 'Pureblood carriage' as it was dubbed, he never got along too well with his father's friends or their sons.

As he was about to do another circuit of the train he saw an open compartment door, that he supposed he must have missed it and went to have a look.

He stepped inside and looked around. Girl with red bushy hair and brown eyes sat next to a boy with messy black hair and a spiky blond haired boy. He plucked up his courage and asked

"Ahh may I sit here" He rushed it out "Everywhere else is full"

"Of course" The spiky haired boy beamed

Once he had sat down the same boy promptly introduced himself

"I'm Lorcan Scamander, and this is my twin, Lysander Scamander" The red headed girl was next "I'm Rose Weasley" "And I'm Albus Potter" The boy added. Scorpius could have killed himself, of course he had to choose the carriage full of DA kids. He took a deep breath

"I'm Scorpius…"Another breath "Malfoy"

Albus looked unfazed but Scorpius flinched as Rose whispered to him

"Dad told me not to talk to him" And albus stepped on her toe

"But he's a Malfoy"

"So?" Albus hissed.

Meanwhile the twins were eagerly debating about toads… frogs Scorpius didn't really know. He sat himself down in the far corner and pulled out a charms book.

"Whatcha reading?" Albus inquired

"Ahh our charms textbook, I think I'll enjoy charms but I'm really looking forward to Transfiguration."

"I can't wait for potions" Rose said timidly causing another scolding from Albus  
"He, is, not, going, to, kill, you, Rose"

"What, I just said I liked potions" Rose said indignantly

"Personally I'm looking forward to herbology" Lorcan said dreamily

"But obviously Astronomy's best" Lysander said, a little indignantly

"Meh, I also want to try Divination" Lorcan added, getting confused looks from everyone in the carriage

"You realize trelawney teaches that subject" Albus rolled his eyes

"Actually no" Scorpius whispered "She resigned last year after the centaur insulted her and stormed back into the forest, they had to get a new divination teacher because apparently she was to offended at how her tallents were treated or something crazy like that"

"Oh, well I still don't want to do divination" Albus stated, Lorcan just shrugged

"I hope I'm in Ravenclaw" Lysander said out of the blue

"Do you ever say something related to the conversation?" Lorcan asked

"What, well I just don't think the other houses would suit me" Lorcan just rolled his eyes

"I will probably be in Gryffindor" Albus Laughed "

"Definitely be in Gryffindor, more like" Rose added "I'm probably more of a Ravenclaw, but I want to be in Gryffindor, to be with you"

"I wouldn't mind any house, I'm probably a Ravenclaw. But Slytherin would be cool, cause I would be with Scorpius" Lorcan said

"What makes you think I will be in Slytherin?" Scorpius asked a little grumpily

"Sorry, I didn't mean-" Lorcan started

"It's cool, I know I'll be in Slytherin, but still…"

"Do you want to be in Slytherin?" Rose asked nicely

"I don't know, it would make my dad happy"

"Well we'll meet up with you no matter what house you're in" Rose assured him

"Thanks" He said.

The screen door was slammed open to reveal a boy with spiky hair that went from brown to red when he saw Albus

"If you tell them I'll kill you"

"Jeez I haven't"  
"Good, you guys better get changed, the train stops soon" And with that he left

"That was Teddy Lupin" Albus informed Scorpius

"What can't you tell us" Rose questioned

"Oh, I saw him snogging Victoire when I got on the train"

"I'LL KILL YOU" Teddy hissed  
"You elise you shouldn't go listening at doors right?" Rose laughed

Teddy looked at her and she whipped out her wand  
"What's a first year going to do?" Teddy asked

"Wingardium Leviosa" Teddy went floating into the doorframe and knocked his head on the edge. Rose kicked him out and locked the door.

"How can do magic already?" Albus said enviously

"Mum taught me some, "Though she wasn't supposed to, I sort of blew up my bedroom, I was trying to practice form the textbook."

Everyone laughed before going about getting changed. They finished just as the train stopped. Scorpius gulped, he didn't know what house he wanted to be in. And the sight of the castle only made him feel worse

 **Sorry for all the grammar mistakes, I did proofread, but I'm not to good. I don't know what I think of this story, but I figured that I would post it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius was one of the few not to gasp when they first saw the castle, he didn't register when they got into boats and paddled over the serene black lake. And was quite surprised to find himself in line for the sorting.

"Appleby, Poppy" Professor Mcgonagall called out

RAVENCLAW

The sorting continued, Scorpius stood queasily, though laughed with the rest when a girl's hair turned Bright red after Mcgonagall called her name "Xenias Holt"

After "Alice Longbottom" A girl with light brown pigtails was sorted into Ravenclaw the dreaded words came

"Malfoy Scorpius" Some of the names that had been called (Longbottom was one) had brought the great hall into an eerie silence. Scorpius felt, though that his was more than silence, it was anticipation, it was fear. He slowly turned his head to look away from the four tables and step by painful step he reached the sorting hat.

" _Ooooh it's been a long time since I had a Malfoy"_ Scorpius almost laughed at the sound of the sorting hat's voice, when his father told him about it he imagined to to be serious or wise, but there was something almost comical about it. Almost. He doubted anything could be funny at a time like this.

" _You know, I hear what you think"_

" _Oh, sorry?"_ It was honestly one of the weirdest feelings, thinking something and having someone respond.

" _Hmmm… well you definitely have the tenacity of a gryffindor"_ Scorpius made a little start but the sorting hat just continued

" _And you apparently want to be with the Potter and Granger kids, who you think will be in Gryffindor"_ Scorpius physically groaned

" _Besides, the fact that a Malfoy even considers that shows that he's brave"_ Scorpius almost swore

" _However it's quite obvious that you disagree? Yes"_

" _Well, I mean, sure Gryffindor sounds cool, but I'd like to survive to leave school"_

" _Ha ha, well that's not a Gryffindor statement"_

" _Slytherin?"_

" _Well I could…"_

" _Please it would just make things so much easier"  
_ " _Firstly, I know that's not what you really want"_ The sorting hat pauses

" _Secondly, my job isn't to choose what's easy, no, it's to choose what's best"_

" _Well maybe I have a job as well. Hat stand, because we've been here for like 6 minutes"  
_ " _Hmm… quite a bit of wit… very smart. And since you're not much of a HufflePuff and I won't put you in Slytherin. You refuse Gryffindor, It'd better be…"_

" _Oh, please no, please Slyther-"_

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted with an ear piercing blast, only amplified by the resolute silence throughout the Great Hall. Behind scorpius one of the teachers wine glasses exploded while Professor Mcgonagall just stood there stunned, so Scorpius politely removed the hat from his head, revealing a hall full of stunned faces. As soon as he took a step towards the Ravenclaw table, away from the Slytherins a loud din erupted in the great hall. Not the cheering of Ravenclaw, nor of any of the house's but a flurry of boos from the Slytherins. Slowly the Ravenclaws began to clap, but they didn't even come close to matching the noise of the Slytherins who were calling for an immediate re-do. Professor Mcgonagall who had finally come back to her senses did her best to hush the crowd as she called out the next name "Neverthaw Nadda".

It was odd, as Scorpius slowly sat down he felt relived. Relived his tie would not be green and silver. Though at the same time he felt guilty. Guilty, for being relived.


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius leaned back, rocking his chair slightly, while still staring at the sorting hat. The name 'Potter Albus' had just been called, and despite his casual demeanor Scorpius was fixed. All things considered, Albus's sorting didn't take long. When the sorting hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Scorpius wasn't really surprised, though he was by no means pleased. Rose's word echoed in his head ' _We'll meet up with you know matter what house you're in'_. He hoped they weren't empty. At least I'm not in not slyther-. Scorpius shook his head, at least I'm not Gryffindor.

" Quirrel Ianna"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Scorpius let his chair slide back into place, he looked around at the approaching figure, a thin brown haired youth. She was short, but oddly wiry. She wore a small blue clip that didn't really hold back her slightly wavy hair and pulled her arms in, obviously she was shy, but it just made her look even smaller. She sat two seats away from Scorpius, looked over and smiled. He waved back before turning his head towards the sorting. Was it just him, or was she kinda pretty?

"Salai Ester "

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Scamander Lorcan"

Scorpius couldn't help but notice an obvious hatstall, which surprised him. It wasn't that he didn't want him to be part of his house, just wouldn't the twins be instant Ravenclaws?

"GRIFFIN-"

The hat cut itself off, suking all the noise from the room

"RAVENCLAW!" The sorting hat shouted it so loud that a din went up after it had finished, almost as if to make up for it's previous mistake. Lorcan sprinted up to sit next to Scorpius.

"Can you believe? It wanted to put me in Gryffindor" He was laughing so hard. Scorpius just raised an eyebrow, and high fived him

"It was so mad" Lorcan continued "When I mentally shoved my hand in its mouth"

"Ewwww" Scorpius couldn't stop thinking of someone shoving their brain in someone's mouth "Thats sooo yuck"

"What?" Lorcan laughed even harder "Ravenclaws have open minds, don't they?"

"Hey, you're the one who said I'd be in Slytherin"

"Hey, said is a very strong word. You inferred that for yourself"

"What do yo-" Lorcan cut him off "You should know, Lys told me to tell anyone I consider a friend that I am incredibly annoying, and that anything I say should not be taken as appropriate advice, or relevant evidence"

"And when did he tell you this"

"When I said that frogs and toads are different things"

"Aren't they though?"

"Of course, their different. Lys just says that their the same. It would be good if they were the same, since then warts wouldn't exist. But they are different."

"Why wou-" Scorpius stopped as Lysander walked up and sat on the other side of him, blocking his view of the brown haired girl. Who, Scorpius only just released his gaze occasionally darted to.

"Ha ha. The hat was so mad because of you Lorcy"

"Lorcy?" Scorpius said, amused. But the twins just ignored him

"I know, what about you Lysie"

"Lysie?" Scorpius actually laughed. The twins still ignored him.

"Of course. When I said I wouldn't be in the house you weren't in"

"Oh that must have made it so mad" Lorcan started laughing again. His laugh was odd, it was light and slightly surreal.

"Oh yeah" Lysander put on a squeaky voice "Well, I would have put him in Gryffindor as well, but he's a blimen Occlumens, wouldn't let me"

"Oh you sh-"

"Weasley Rose" Each syllable seemed to take an hour to pronounce. The twins argued on, by Scorpius sat up, eyes glued to the sorting hat that only partially covered her bushy red hair; and his finger crossed beneath his seat. He scrunched up his eyes as the sorting hat finally opened its mouth…

 **Ha ha, I know, I totally left you on a cliff hanger, sorry! Albeit, not much of one, but still!**


	4. Chapter 4

Scorpius, New Marauders Ch.4

 **Sorry that I haven't uploaded in years, I'm working on two new stories (Ones original so I can't post it here, the others Fiolee) plus it's assessment time at school and I've been flat out writing freakin' 5000 word assessments and junk. Anyway my apologies I will try to post much more often!**

Sure sometimes pauses are necessary, like when you're presenting a speech or if you get bad news. A moment of silence can be well placed, the one that included Rose, a sorting hat and Scorpius, was not. Even as the sorting hat started forming the words it seemed that it would take hours more for it to reach a decision, but within mere seconds it was shouting one word

"RAVENCLAW!"

Scorpius forgot to clap, and only just realized he'd also forgotten to breath. He let out a deep breath and waved as a bob of red frizz came at him. Lyzander made room for Rose to sit in between him and Scorpius, she sat down smiling brightly. Once the last name was called "Zyle Eran", a giant amount of food appeared on golden plates before them. Scorpius had been told stories about hogwarts and grown up with magic, but it still took his breath away, after all, feasting with near strangers, on golden plates underneath an enchanted ceiling for the first time. Well it's something you'll remember. He and Rose chatted happily, stuffing food into their faces as the sky above them got darker, and their plates emptier, until Professor Mcgonagall finally stood up. She gave a small speech about not going near the forbidden forest, and countless other rules that slipped through Scorpius's mind like water in a sive. He stood with the rest of the Ravenclaws and he and Rose made their way to the front with the rest of the first years, the Ravenclaw prefect waffled on about some useless garbage and finally they reached the door. "The password" The prefect stated "Changes every so often, and it is not even really a password. It's a riddle." A few of the first years looked a little nervous at these words, and even Scorpius gave a little start. Rose on the other hand looked perfectly calm. The prefect lifted a little brass knocker and knocked twice. A witches voice echoed through the corridor

"Two wizards are playing chess, they play five games. There are no ties, but they each win the same amount of games. How is this possible?"

Several people in the crowd put their hands up, Rose was one of them. The perfect choose her and, in Scorpius's opinion it was a long winded explanation but he got the jist. Basically they were playing different opponents. The prefect gave Rose one of those smiles, the type you see on a Mother when her child comes home with an all A+ report.. Scorpius simply wondered how Rose even had the energy to beam like she was after today. Jeez it had only been one day, the fact that only and a few hours ago he'd said goodbye to his parents seemed alien. Nonetheless his mind remained fixated on his bed as he forced his feet to slowly shuffle up the steps to his new dormitory. He didn't register the paper pinned to his door and just flopped straight onto the crimson bed cover, it blearily occurred to him to take off his clothes but he was already asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have absolutely viable no excuse as to the amount of time it took me to make this. Sorry.**

Scorpius, New Marauders Ch.5

Lost. The easiest way to describe Scorpius's first day, by the time he and Rose (The Scamander twins left half and hour before them) had found the great hall they were ten minutes late for first period. This meant they had missed out on receiving timetables, low and behold they only found Professor Flitwick's class once it was over with the help of a Hufflepuff 3rd year and received their timetables. In the end they just stayed there because Charms was there next class, about the only stroke of luck they had that day was charms.

The gryffindors all seemed to come in at the same time.(Much to Rose's displeasure) they sat at the back of the class. Scorpius decided to let the Rose and Albus be in a pair and grouped up with a long silver haired girl.

" _Wingardium Leviosa"_

Scorpius did pretty well and he was the second (after Rose) to make his feather float. His partner on the other hand was struggling like most of the other people in the room.

"Ahh… try moving your wand up more…" He stuttered

She tried.

"Maybe if you… pronounce it more…" He looked to Rose for help but she was having the same problem with Albus "Pronounce-y…"

She cast him a glare, he couldn't stop a small laugh, her hair was turning red. It became a startling crimson and despite himself he started laughing.

She punched him in the face.

Now, just pause here. You may be wondering how on earth this counts as a "lucky' charms lesson. Well while it wasn't just now it would be a day that they would both… or at least that Emma would look back on and laugh. Back to the story now.

Scorpius blinked. He blinked again. Over the noise and commotion Professor Flitwick was completely oblivious, but Albus had seen and was roaring with laughter. Meanwhile Rose was staring at the girl and looked a lot more like she'd been hit in the face than Scorpius did.

The strange girl started laughing it occurred to Scorpius that usually it was the lesson that confused you more than your classmates. Said classmate's hair was now becoming a soft pink "Ahh sorry" Her voice was soft and light, Scorpius imagined that was what the tooth fairy's voice sounded like.

"Really?" Rose muttered

"It's cool" Scorpius was more confused by his own replied than than anything else. It was not frickin cool. Jeez she just punched me in the face.

"Errr" She looked awkward. The bell went.

"Double potions with Hufflepuff" Rose steered him out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Scorpius, New Marauders Ch.6 Re-uploaded

As it turned out Scorpius was terrible at potions. OK, not terrible, his cure for boils potion was the right colour (If you counted greeny-brown and acid green as the same) and it didn't smell like rotten eggs (Unlike Peppy Snowston, his neighbour's) but appart from that it didn't have many other good qualities. He accidentally dropped his whole bag of horned slugs in. He exploded his shrivelfig sending the juice all down his face, though he tried to get the drops to fall in. Instead of porcupine quills he added half a cup of lacewing flies, oh yeah and he then he went and spilled the whole mixture on top of Professor Slughorn. If he learnt one thing in that class it was that it was possible for Hufflepuffs to laugh at others mistakes. At least some of them. It was also possible to lose 20 house points in 10 minutes and another 10 in the following five.

That night he tried very hard to focus on his mashed potatoes and stake. Not on potions, not on his mountain of homework and oddly enough not on the weird silver haired girl.

After dinner they met up with Albus in the library, Scorpius drearily recounted his day and (with much stifled laughed) Albus informed him that the weird-girl's name was Emma and, much more interestingly that she was a Metamorphmagus.

The rest of the night seemed to fly by. The next day Scorpius blearily remembered restarting his Charms assignment 3 times and some fight between Rose and Albus. He was sure there was more but all that stood out was the complete lack of sleep he felt the next morning. It wasn't that he pulled an all-nighter, far from it. More that his first day of school had been so… so much.

The next morning he woke up early, from a quick glance at his timetable he gleaned that his missed period yesterday had been history (no complaints there) and for Tuesday he had double Herbology, transfiguration, history and Astronomy. He left to wait for Rose in the common room. Half an hour later he was (he felt rudely) awakened by rose

"You didn't sleep all night in that chair did you" It was at this point that he noticed just how much (from what he'd heard) she acted like Hermione.

"Nah" He yawned "I just fell asleep waiting for you, I 's'pose"

"Well come on" He noticed a curious gleam in her eye. Before getting up he also noticed that her bag was bursting at the seams.

"Oh and you might want a spare pair of robes" She said before closing the house door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess what? I didn't spontaneously drop dead and completely sees to exist. Yeah I'm just lazy... ahhh Really LAZY.**

Scorpius sprinted after her cursing under his breath. He went to the great hall assuming she would be there but as he made for the Ravenclaw table (followed by whispers) he saw that she was nowhere to be seen. With a shrug he sat down next to Lorcan and Lysander, they were having a heated debate and he only caught the words Banana, Bumblebee, Dumbledore and Latin which he didn't even try to make sense of and instead sat down for jam and toast. The bell rung soon after and, he reflected, he would at least see Rose at Herbology though there was the question of which house they would be partnered with. Hufflepuff he hoped, after all they were usually better at Herbology than most. He snorted. Him, the Malfoy in Ravenclaw was thinking about house stereotypes.

He laid his books down in the space next to Lysander and Lorcan (people seemed to give them a wide birth) and yawned, only a little worried. He knew he should care but he barely knew Rose. Still he was a bit unnerved when class started and she still hadn't arrived. Ten minutes later she appeared puffing and panting, her bag was much more full than before and something green was popping out the edges.

Despite her lateness Professor Longbottom chose not to dock points, though it was clear that he didn't altogether believe Rose's excuse about 'getting lost'. For the lesson they were simply reporting parfnigs. A small violet-pink pansy like flower that walked away when it wasn't planted in a pot. Every now and then Rose would stop, and mutter under her breath sending a silver stream of what looked to be molten silver into her bag. It would quiver then shrink a little… just a little.

Eventually the bell rang and everyone was dismissed, without so much as a sideways glance to the Scamander brothers Rise pulled Scorpius down the sloping (not to mention muddy) hill in the direction of the forbidden forest.

"Ahh don't we need to get to transfiguration…" Scorpius trailed off, Rose yanking his arm so hard he was seriously considering it might fall off.

"Mmmh it's cool, we'll just say we got lost"

"But Transfigurationnnn" He said meekly

"Come on! This'll be way better than needles and toothpicks" She was laughing as she ran pell mell down the hill

"Fine!" Scorpius made a small attempt to slow their descent "Does this have anything to do with your living backpack, Rose?"

She just squealed and screeched to a halt in front of Hagrid's cabin. It was small and quaint with a littering of pumpkins around the door and a set of giant footprint. Inside the house an explosive roar echoed, then the whole house shuddered followed by a series of barks… And silence.


	8. Chapter 8

"Rose, please" Scorpius said weakly after another bout of noise from the cabin.

"What?" She was positively skipping towards the cabin "You're a Ravenclaw right, don't you jump at the opportunity to learn new things?"

"Not when said things probably want to bite off my head" He grumbled

"Well it's not like you have a choice, but if you want I'll go in first"

"Aren't you Hermione's daughter?" He asked

"What of it" Rose pulled him to the door and knocked three times

"Well you know YOU'RE SKIPPING CLASS ON YOY SEC-... ond… day" Standing in the doorway was an acrid black scorpion with one acid green eye. Fang, the dog bounded up to it and, in comparison the scorpion was only slightly larger.

"ISN'T THIS JUST SO COOL!" Rose squealed

"Transfiguration" Scorpius mumbled mutley.

Rose bustled through the door and said, in a rather business-like to whatever was inside the cabin

"I brought the fire flower Hagrid"

She flicked out her wand and muttered something, Scorpius was swept in through the doorway, narrowly avoiding touching the scorpion. Rose dumped her bag on the floor and it exploded in a tumble of green thorny weed. The scorpion-thing scuttled over and lay atop it. A loud shredding sound issued from the heap and, gradually the pile sunk down, the scorpion growing ever larger as it receded. Soon the weed was all gone, the creature stopped, blinked twice then let out an ear piercing roar.

Hagrid ran up to him and Rose them both grabbed by the waist, lifting them easily. As he stormed through the door he had just enough time to get them and fang outside before another ear piercing screech echoed throughout the grounds, and with a mighty boom Hagrid's cabin exploded. Shattering it into a million pieces like wineglass against concrete.

From the epicenter of the rubble they could see the black creature, it was quivering and shaking, then from it's eye a brown liquid exploded covering everyone present in the sickly liquid, the smell of only slightly off pork and copious amounts of honey permeated around. Once they'd cleared the goop from their faces they saw right where it had been was a oily black egg about the size of a quaffle, a perfect sphere. Scorpius looked down at his completely soiled uniform,

"Transfiguration" he muttered, once more.


End file.
